The Company
by TheDivergentMortalInstrument
Summary: What happens when a man-whore lawyer and his assistant meet at the office? Fireworks baby! The name will probably change later but this is it for the moment! This is my first fic so please be gentle ;) I'd love feedback and I'm open to suggestions. Thanks!
1. First Glance

Clary POV

When I woke up this morning there was something in the air that just screamed "excitement". I didn't think anything of it at the time but when I got to my job interview this morning at Wayland&amp;Co I could tell it would be interesting.

I go and shower and attempt to brush out the bush of flame curls on my head. Because of said excitement I picked my favorite work clothes out. Black pencil skirt, emerald-green, silk, long-sleeved button down; and my 4 inch, black heels. I lined my eyes with liner and dabbed on some light shadow and left for my interview. Wayland&amp;Co is one of the most prominent law firms in New York city. They work on all kinds of cases and have sections from criminal justice lawyers and corporate lawyers and such. Needless to say, I was fucking nervous! I am 23 and have an associate degree in paralegal studies from NYC.

I get to the building and speak to the receptionist, who just hands me a pass and points me to the elevators. I go up 33 floors and find myself in a stylish seating area with warm colors. I introduce myself to the receptionist there too. Her name is Isabelle and she seems extremely kind.

"So you're just gonna go down that hallway, make a left, and it's the desk on your left. If you get the job that'll be yours. Take a seat outside and he'll be in soon. Okay?"

"Got it. Thank you so much Isabelle. I hope to see you a lot more in the future. Wish me luck!"

I leave with a wink and head off in the direction she sends me in. I sit in the chair and scroll through my phone. I hear footsteps heading my way and look up to see the sexiest piece of man I've ever seen. Golden skin, golden hair that swoops perfectly in his face, pouty lips, and the body in that suit looks absolutely fuckable.


	2. First Impressions

_**Hey guys! The response to that first chapter was awesome! Thank you to the ones who followed and the comments! I really appreciate it! I'm going to try to set up a schedule for posting but at this moment in time it's kind of in the air! And when I say bow later in the chapter I mean like a bow and arrow. I'm completely open to suggestions. I'm going to try and make longer chapter but for now I just wanted to get some things out of the way. Anyway, thanks and here is the next chapter…**_

* * *

Jace POV

I wake up, look to my left and notice that there is an extremely, air brushed back in my bed. How much did I drink to end up with Orange over here? Whatever. From what I remember she was a good lay and now it's time for her to go.

I nudge her and say "Yo! You need to go. I have to get to work and I imagine you do to." She just shoots me a nasty look and starts grabbing her clothes up off the floor, get dressed, shoots me another glare, and leaves. Thank god she's gone! I get in the shower and scrub myself as well as I can. I get into my favorite suit (grey with lighter grey pinstripes, white shirt, grey tie, perfectly fitted) and start heading to my baby, my 2014 Camaro in dark grey, and leave for my offices. I head into the building and get to my floor, greet Isabelle and walk down the hallway.

When I see her I can't help but stare. Damn she's smoking hot! Fiery red curls, silky green shirt that compliments the hair perfectly, sexy black heels, and a skin-tight pencil skirt that perfectly showcases her curves. She looks up when she hears me approaching and her face matched her body. Pale with light freckles, pink lips shaped like a bow, and eyes the color of spring grass. Holy shit.

She stands up and says "I assume you're Mr. Wayland?" I wipe my face of emotion and say "Yes but you can call me Jace." I offer a wink and a hand, all I get is a handshake and an eye roll. I unlock my office and tell her to follow me in. She sits down in one of the chairs across from my desk and introduces herself. "I'm Clarissa Morg- Fairchild. You can call me Clary or Ms. Fairchild. Anything but Clarissa." She smiles and I just nod and start the interview. At the end it seems she's perfectly qualified, not to mention hot as hell. I give her the job and tell her to go talk to Isabelle for the details.

After she closes the door I slump in my chair and just think about her. The tightness in my pants wasn't helping anything. While I was asking her about her education she had crossed her legs and her skirt rode up a bit and showed another inch of the creamy skin... What the fuck has gotten into you! I focus on my grandma in her underpants and BOOM, no tightness. Time to get to work. I go through all of my files and look at my next case.

* * *

? POV

And we have her.


	3. First Stories

**Hey guys! So here is the next chapter. I'm hoping to post again sometime after Christmas and will be writing so the whole time. I'm trying to make longer chapter so I hope you aren't to disappointed. Anyway here is the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story line and Cassie Clare is in charge of all of the characters ;) **

_CPOV_

Mr. Wayland… Damn. I walked away and made my way towards Isabelle's desk. She told me that the desk outside Mr. Wayland's office would be mine and to customize it however I like. She handed me a folder and told me they were all of his contacts and his information. He already had mine and if he asks me to get him anything I just go. The job sounds easy enough so I head over to my desk and start setting it up.

By the time the day is done, I've set up my desk and got it all color coded and everything. My computer is organized and all of his contacts are in. All good. I knock on his door and hear him tell me to come in. When I walk in I notice that he's taken off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. "Do you need anything else Mr. Wayland?" He looks at me and says "No that should be all. And please call me Jace, Ms. Fairchild." Insert incredibly sexy smile here. "Then call me Clary." I give my own smile back and say "Well if there isn't anything else you need I'm going to head home. Is that okay?" "Yeah it's fine. I'm going to be here for a little longer but that's alright. I usually stay later anyway."

"Okay, sir. I'll see you tomorrow morning then." I turn and walk out and head to my desk to grab my purse and my laptop bag. As I head out I hear Izzy call me. I turn around and she asks me if I want to go get drinks with her on Friday night. "I'm going to this neat little bar called Pandemonium. My boyfriend says he can't make it because of a work thing but I want to go. So?" I think about it and I have no friends in New York yet and this is a great chance. "Yeah Izzy. That sounds awesome. Text me the details. You have my number." I head downstairs and get into my car. A small present from my father was a red, Jaguar F type coupe. I loved the thing and it drove so well. I turned the key in the ignition and groaned a little when I heard it purr. True love doesn't exist? Well you haven't heard my car.

* * *

_JPOV_

I watch as she walks away and her hips sway in that tight skirt. I look out the window and notice her getting into the Jag I was admiring earlier. A hot girl who drives a smoking hot car? UGH! I turn around and get to finishing up work. Isabelle comes into my office and asks me what I think of Clary. "She's an amazing assistant and very efficient."

"Would you like to come get drinks with us on Friday after work?"

"That depends. Is Ratface coming?"

"Jace! Stop calling him that! His name is Simon and no he's not. Jeez. You would think you'd be nicer to your sisters fiance."

"I tease because I love sis. Yeah, I'll come. Where are you guys going? Wait! Let me guess! Pandemonium. It's one of the only places you ever go."

"Good. Be nice to Clary by the way. I really like her. She isn't like the usual slut bags you usually hire. I mean seriously. Aline was like a walking STD."

"I get it! I like woman with loose morals. Sue me. I am man. Now what time are we meeting."

* * *

CPOV

It's 6 o'clock and I'm just getting back to my apartment. I live in the penthouse of my building and the view is always breath taking. I have to leave for the bar in a bit so I start getting ready. Izzy says it's part club so I go and change into a short, black dress with forest green lace over it. I grab a pair of black stilettos and line my eyes, making them pop. I'm actually kind of excited for once. I haven't been out of the house much since I moved here. I don't want who my dad is is to dictate who I have to be.

My father is famous movie director, Valentine Morgenstern. I wanted to go out into the world and make my own way, not be dependent on his money for the rest of my life. So I allowed him to help me move into my apartment and buy me a car and then changed my last name and left. We still talk all the time but we just don't see each other. He lives in LA and I live here in New York City. He's also made some enemies along the way so I wanted to get away from that.

My mom left my dad when I was younger when she realized she was in love with her best friend Luke. He's an awesome step- dad and they all get along together perfectly well. We were never an argumentative group and all of the adults handled it like what they were, adults. I look at the clock and realize that I spent so much time in dream land that I'm late already.

* * *

**_So what did we think? Please leave comments and let me know what you're thinking! I can't improve if I don't know what's wrong! Love you all!_**

**~TheDivergentMortalInstrument**


	4. Merry Lemonmas everybody!

Hey guys! How were your holidays? Fabulous I'm betting! I am so grateful to all of the new followers and to all of the people who comment. You guys don't know how much it means to me! So as a thank you here is the next chapter w/ a dash of lemmony goodness…

I own nothing! It all goes to the wonderful Cassie Clare!

Pain without love. Pain! I can't get enough...

JPOV

_Earlier this week…_

_I'm laying in my bed when I hear the door open. I sit up and look only to see a vixen in leather. Her red hair was flowing over her chest and she was wearing… Oh fuck me… a leather corset with thigh high leather boots. She had something behind her back that I couldn't quite see yet but fuck I was excited!_

_She starts to strut over and her legs look miles long and milky against the black leather. She stops at the end of the bed and looks down at where I'm sitting. "Lay down and put your hands above you." I do as she says and she walks towards the head of the bed where my hands are and takes out what was behind her back. _

_It's a fucking whip. Holy mother of fuck. _

_She uses it to tie my hands up around the bed posts and then straddled my waist and starts to grind against me a little bit and DAMN does that feel good and you can feel her pantyless state._

_She looks down at me and I get lost in the emerald color for a second before I realize what she's doing. She's lifted herself up and is slowly lowering herself onto me when she opens her mouth and I expect to hear moans but instead I hear beeping. Loud, incessant beeping!_

I sit bolt up in bed and realize that the whole thing was a dream! I haven't had a sex dream since I was 16! I feel the painful throbbing of my erection and realize that I need to take care of it. I get into the shower and finish my dream off and start getting ready for work.

_~Present time~_

I have to start getting ready for the club tonight so I pull on a black button down, a pair of low hung, dark denim jeans and my black chucks. I grab my phone, my keys , and my wallet and head out to my baby

* * *

SO that was a little Christmas lemon and the actual club scene will be here within a couple of days but Merry Lemonmas everybody! Leave your comments down below and let me know what you guys thought of my first lemon. Love you all and hope you had a happy holidays! P.S. I hope you noticed RebelYouth ;)

~TheDivergentMortalInstrument~


	5. First Dance

**Hey! I hope everybody had a happy holidays! I'm sad to say that I didn't wake up to Jace wrapped up in a bow under my tree but I'll survive. ;) See you all down below!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything belongs to Cassie Clare minus the story line. Also, Fall Out Boy owns the mentioned song**

* * *

**CPOV**

I get to the club and give my name. I'm escorted to the VIP section and I order my drink and observe. Someone taps my shoulder and I look over my shoulder to see Izzy looking amazing as usual in a red velvet dress with a black lace collar. She towers over me in her 6 in heels but looks great.

"Wow Clary! You clean up well! I love your dress!" I smile and thank her. She turns to grab a drink and I look at the floor. I see a flash of gold and am surprised to see Jace entering looking absolutely edible in a black button down. The jeans hug his ass and he just looks delicious. I

He heads up towards the VIP section and see's me. "Hey Clary! You look surprised to see me."

"Well I kind of am. Iz told me to meet her here but didn't say you would be coming along. Not that I mind! I just wasn't expecting you and-" He laughs. "It's okay Clary! She told me you were coming. I think she's up to something."

It's then that the lady in question comes up to us with an attractive man who is her height in the heels. He has brown hair and glasses and just looks lovingly at Iz. I guess this is the Simon that she talks about all the time. They look adorable together.

"Well well well… I knew you were lying when you said he wasn't going to be here," says Jace.

"You wouldn't have come otherwise and I didn't want poor Clary to be left all by herself when I went to dance with Si!" Izzy looks down and I just feel bad. I say "It's okay Jace. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Simon. I've heard plenty of great things about you." I extend my hand and he shakes it with a firm grip. He's about to say something when she pulls him off in the direction of the dance floor. He gives me a sheepish look and follows. I turn to Jace.

"Soooooooo…. Do you come here often?" He laughs and says "Why yes actually. Would you care to dance Clary?" He puts his hand out and I take it with a laugh and say yes. We head down to the dance floor just as I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy comes on. I put my hands up in the air and start to move my hips. I feel someone behind me a see golden hair in the corner of my eye. He leans down and says….

* * *

_**Told you I'd see you! I want ideas for what is next! Leave me some comments please? I want to know what you think or how you think I can improve on! The more comments I get the faster I update... ;) Love you all!**_

~TheDivergentMortalInstrument~


	6. First Chances

**Hey everyone! I hope everyone had a Happy Holidays (did I say that already? Whatever.) I'm loving the response I'm getting from everyone and I want to thank you guys for the wonderful comments! Enough of me and on to the story...**

* * *

_Last time on The Company…_

_"Soooooooo…. Do you come here often?" He laughs and says "Why yes actually. Would you care to dance Clary?" He puts his hand out and I take it with a laugh and say yes. We head down to the dance floor just as I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy comes on. I put my hands up in the air and start to move my hips. I feel someone behind me a see golden hair in the corner of my eye. He leans down and says…._

_CPOV_

"You look beautiful tonight. I've been watching you since I walked in and you are the hottest girl in the room. I haven't been able to keep my eyes off of you since you walked into my office. What would you say to a date?"

I turn around and just look up at him with wide eyes. I mean… Holy shit! How could someone as gorgeous as Jace want a girl like me? I realize that I've just been staring at him for god knows how long. I notice that he's pulled me off to the side of the dance floor and is looking at me with these big eyes! They're like drops of caramel and I find myself getting lost in them for a second.

"Uhhhh.. I mean…" I can't think with him so close and god does he smell _amazing_! "Yes! I would love to go out with you. Although… Isn't it kind of off limits to date your boss?"

"Ah! The operative word there being boss and your boss says it's okay!" He says this with a grin. "Well than I see no reason at all to say no." I say this with a flirty wink and pull him back to the dance floor where we dance the night away.

The rest of the night is wonderful and Jace even escorts me to my car (I had to wipe drool off of the hood) and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I felt my cheeks heat up and he just whispers "Good night, Gorgeous. Sweet dreams." I'm pretty sure I melted into a puddle in my car. I watch him walk towards his car and what a view. I had to wipe drool off of my chin.

I get home and notice I have a message on my home phone from my dad, which I decide to listen to in the morning. I change into my pj's and clean the make up off of my face. Just as I'm about to slip into bed I hear my phone go off and pounce. It's Jace! Insert fan girl squeal here!

**Just wanted to say good night one last time. I'm really happy you said yes. - Jace**

**I'm really happy you asked :) - Clary**

**I didn't think you'd be awake. Would tomorrow be okay for me to take you out? - Jace**

He seems as excited as I do about out date. Just the thought of it makes me bounce in my bed!

**It sounds perfect. When should I be ready? - Clary**

**How about 10 a.m.? - Jace **A morning date? Now I'm curious.

**What should I wear? - Clary**

**Jeans? Just be comfortable - Jace**

**Got it. I'm really happy you asked :) I can't wait - Clary**

**I'm excited to see you. I should let you go to bed. It's like 1 in the morning. Sleep well Clary. I'll see you soon enough :) - Jace**

**Good night Jace :) - Clary**

I fall asleep with the biggest smile on my face.

_JPOV_

She said yes! Holy crap she said yes! I sound like a damn girl but I don't care. She's an amazing girl and gorgeous and I'm fucking excited! When we text later I decide on what we're doing and make the proper arrangements. I fall asleep with a huge smile on my face and have dreams of our future. (In a totally non creepy way)

* * *

_?POV_

So she decided to go on a date? Boss ain't gonna like this... I'll solve the problem before he gets a chance to here about it.

* * *

**Hey guys! Give me your opinions down below! Please?! Any theories on our mystery guest? Message me with ideas! Until next time...**

**~TheDivergentMortalInstrument~**


	7. First Dates

Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update but I got a sinus infection that is kicking me everywhere. Hard. The comments are making my life! I love all of them and I try to respond to all of them (I think I do. There aren't to many but maybe we can change that ;)) I love the response but you aren't here to read my ramblings. On to the chapter…

* * *

_CPOV_

I had the best nights sleep EVER. I've got a gorgeous, smart, funny guy taking me on a date today and I am so excited! I wake up at 7, go jog in the gym in my building, eat breakfast, and shower. When I get out I dry and lightly curl my hair and apply a light make up. Natural but pretty. I pull on a pair of light wash skinnies and a light brown sweater and grab my favorite pair of Timb's.

I grab my wallet and notice it's already 9:57. At exactly 10 I get a text from Jace saying he's downstairs. I run out while grabbing a tan leather jacket and head down to my lobby. I see Jace leaning against the wall dressed identically to me all the way down to his brown Timbs **(AN all obviously more masculine. Jace is man!) **. He notices me staring and smirks while I just blush.

"Wow Red. You look gorgeous." he says while grinning. I look down blushing and hear a chuckle. I glance up and find that his grin has gotten even bigger. "Warning: I will be telling you how gorgeous you are so you better get you to it, little girl." Have I mentioned that Jace is about a foot taller than me. At 5'2 it isn't that difficult to be taller than me he is a giant.

We get in his Camaro and drive off to wherever we're going. He pulls up in front of this beat up little shack and I look at him for a second. He just grins and says "Come on. It isn't as bad on the inside." We walk up and you open the door for me and we walk into this cute little dinner. Totally not was I was expecting. I feel a slight nudge on my back and realize that the waitress was trying to lead us to a table.

_While checking out my date. _

I make sure to sit across from him and hold his hand across the table. I get an evil eye from the waitress but I could care less. After she turns around I look at Jace and he has the sexiest smirk on his face.

"What?" I ask. You grin and lean in a little. "Oh nothing. I just noticed how jealous you got." He was looking at his fingernails while he said it. He glanced up at me and I started to laugh. "Well if I'm on a date and said date is being eye fucked then hell yeah I'm gonna get a little defensive about it!" She said all of this while laughing.

* * *

_JPOV_

She came down the stairs of her apartment and I was blown away by how beautiful she looks just by being casual! I mean seriously! I get her to Taki's and see how wary she is of the place and just snicker to myself and then Kaelie just keeps giving me "bedroom eyes". I think nothing of it but obviously Clary doesn't because I see an adorably jealous midget come out to play and boy does Clary have a mouth on her!

"Okay I totally see where you're going with this. You win!" I tell her and she just smiles. We order and talk and I just keep noticing how perfect she is. She has this glow to her that just draws me in to her. When she laughs her entire face lights up and her smile takes my breath away. I act a little more nonchalant on the outside but on the inside I'm thinking "_My god you're perfect!"_

After we finished and I had payed the bill I grabbed Clary's hand and headed out the door and headed towards my car and towards her apartment. I opened her car door once we got there and walked her to her door.

She turns towards me and says "I had a really good time Jace. Thank you." She bites her lip a little and I just think about how much I want to kiss her. "Hey Clary?" I ask. "Yes Jace?" she answers. "Is it completely inappropriate to ask if it's okay to kiss you?" I ask with a swallow. "Not at all."

I swear her lips are like flower petals. Soft and perfect and she is an amazing kisser! We stand there for a minute and finally pull away when we need air. I give her another soft kiss before I fully pull away. Her cheeks are slightly pink and she's got this dreamy smile on her face that I bet matched mine.

"Thank you for the wonderful date Clary. I will see you on Monday and talk to you before then." I give a wink and then make sure she gets in her apartment okay before I head down to my car and just sit for a sec and think that I am falling hard for this short redhead.

* * *

_?POV_

Fuck this is going way too far! What am I going to do?!

* * *

Theories for mystery person? Leave me some comments about what you think! And thanks to RebelYouth for the epic ideas! I love all of you!

~TheDivergentMortalInstrument~


	8. First Spats

**Hey guys! I just want to say I love you all and if you didn't read the AN before this (which I will have removed by now to make room for this because I don't believe in leaving them up after they've done their duty) then you don't know that I am going to try to post every Friday or Saturday. This gives me an entire week to write longer chapters and fully think through my story plot. I love all of you and you are wonderful! So on with the story...**

**Disclaimer! I don't own shit! I own nothing except the story line! Characters belong to Cassie!**

* * *

CPOV

The rest of my weekend was pretty boring. I texted Jace a couple of times but made sure I didn't sounds too needy or anything. When I woke up on Monday and knew I would see him today I won't lie. I got a bit excited. I got out of bed and jumped in the shower, dried my hair and left it in gentle waves down my back. I chose a tightish, white dress and paired it with a waist length, black blazer. I pull on a pair of black flats and apply a natural looking make up with a thin cateye and leave.

When I get to the office I say hi to Izzy and head over to my desk. I notice a sticky note attached to my computer screen.

"_Please come to my office ASAP. - Jace"_

All I'm thinking is uh oh. I knew this date wasn't a good idea! I knew it was going to end in me being fired and shit! I get my stuff together and knock on the door. When he answers I walk in with as much dignity as possible.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Wayland?" He looks up and he has a shocked look on his face.

"Really Clary? We've been on a date, which I thought went well, you can call me Jace."

I give a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I'm not exactly sure what protocol is for going on dates with your boss." I get that panty dropping grin of his and he just says "I don't now assistant dating protocol either," he smirks. "We'll figure it out together. Now what did you need?," I ask.

"What if I just wanted to see you?" he counters while raising one eyebrow. How do you do that? I give a disbelieving glare. He chuckles. "Fine, fine. Can you bring me the Johnson files and grab both of us a coffee? You look like you need it." I just roll my eyes and say sure. I start to walk out, swaying my hips a little as I did so. There's no crime against making sure he looks! Just as I'm about to close the door I hear "You look good today Clary." "Thank you Jace." I turn around and smile at him and then leave.

* * *

Later in the day…

I start getting my stuff together so I can leave. I knock on Jaces door and wait for an answer. I hear him say enter in a I'm-trying-to-be-creepy voice and poke my head into his office. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna leave in a sec. It's almost 8," I say. "That's fine. I was just about to head out as well. If you haven't eaten yet, we could grab some chinese food?" he asks. I think about it for a second. I've done my research on this boy. A long with being one of the most eligible bachelors in this city, he's also the biggest man whore. "I see what you're doing Clary. It's just dinner. We'll grab Chinese and go our separate ways."

"Alright." I say hesitantly. He frins that cute, crooked grin of his and says "Awesome! I'll just pack up and be out in 5?" I leave his office and grab my stuff and start playing with my iPhone. I start throwing birds at goofy looking pigs when he comes out. He's taken off his tie and unbuttoned the first 2 buttons on his shirt and damn he looks illegal.

"Ready to go, Red?" he asks. I scowl at him and start walking away. He catches up with my short legs easily. "Wait up!" I keep walking and try to walk faster than him. He still catches up. "What did I do?" I stop walking and turn to glare at him. "I don't know, Goldie Locks." I turn back around and hear him laughing. He catches back up with me says "What about Shorty? Can I call you that?" I say "No. Just because we aren't all tall, blonde, supermodels doesn't mean you get to call me things like that." I turn around and start walking towards my car. "Where are you going? I thought we were grabbing chinese?"

"I'm not hungry anymore. I just want to go home," I tell him. I hear him take a step closer as I unlock my car door. "I bet I could convince you to go with me."

"Try me."

I feel his hands on my hips and turns me around. I feel my back lightly hit my car and he's leaning closer to my face. I think he's about to kiss me when he leans down and brushed his lips against my ear. "Come on Clary. Please come to dinner with me?" I feel his breath on my neck and his smell is slowly coming over me. Like citrus and black pepper and just man. "No," I say after I gather my voice. His lips move down to my neck. "Clary… You know you want to give in." I gasp as he kisses my pulse point. I close my eyes and gather myself as I shove him away. "No. Good night Jace." I get into my car and pull out and speed towards my house.

* * *

JPOV

When I walked into the office this morning, early might I ass, I wanted to see Clary. I couldn't get her out of my mind. I was trying to play it off like I didn't care as much as I did but, I couldn't get the little red headed, pixie out of my mind. After out date wetexted back and forth a few times but hadn't really talked.

I leave a note on her computer screen when I pass it. I go into my office and start working and I hear her go into her cubicle thingy outside my office. A few minutes later I hear a soft knock on my door. "Enter!" I say in my best creepy voice. Holy shit. Her dress is white and like a second skin. The black blazer makes it look more professional but damn me to hell if my slacks aren't getting a little too tight. She looks hot from the front. I can only imagine what her ass looks like… "You wanted to see me Mr. Wayland?"

I'm shocked for a second. "Really Clary? We've been on a date, which I thought went well, you can call me Jace." She gives me the cutest smile and tells me she isn't sure what protocol is for going on dates with her boss. I give her a huge smile and tell her I don't know protocol for going on dates with my assistant. I ask her for some files and coffee and go to continue working when she turns around. I look up just as she starts walking away.

I can tell you that I was right about her ass in that dress. It's almost sinful. And there we go with the slacks again. "Clary? You look good today." She smiles at me and walks out.

Clary comes into my office telling me she's leaving for the day and I offer to get dinner with her. She accepts reluctantly and leaves. I get my stuff together and remove my tie and unbutton my shirt in a way that show off a little bit of blond chest hair but is still appropriate. As we're leaving I say something to make her mad. I am confused so I catch up with her and ask what I did wrong. She calls me Goldie Locks so I call her Shorty, which just seems t opiss her off even more.

I pull out the flirty side and try to convince her to stay with me. When my lips touch her skin all I can think is that her skin is so soft and she smells amazing! Like strawberries and florally perfume and woman. After she drives away I sit there wanting to follow her and apologize.

I feel awful for upsetting her and figure I'll apologize tomorrow. I get in my baby, grab the chinese food, and go home. I knock on Alec's apartment door, which is right next to mine. Magnus answers and I hand him the bag of chinese food and he thanks me and shuts the door. I strip once I'm in my boxer, turn on a football game, eat my food, and think about how to apologize…

* * *

?POV

This girl is never protected… I'll never get a chance and boss will be so pissed. I have an idea though so I make a few calls and out my plan into action. "Hello? I'm calling on behalf of Raphael Santiago…

* * *

**BA BA BUM! I loved all of your comments and the guesses! So out mystery guest works for Raphael. I'll go more into Clarys life next chapter maybe. What did you guys think?! Hit me up below or PM me! I love you all and until next time…**

~TheDivergentMortalInstrument~


	9. Hey There

I have officially hit a complete block. I think I'm going to scrap this story and start from the beginning. I want to fix some things about the story line to make it less confusing and think out my story line a little better. School has been kind of crazy lately and I feel like I'm really neglecting this. I am totally open to any and all ideas you have so please PM me or comment on this! Thank you for all of your comments and follows and favorites but I think there are some questions that need to be answered. I love all of you and thank you so much!


End file.
